Moments in Between
by dancingdaydreams
Summary: A Celtic Thunder story. This is an unwritten moment in Sterwolf59's "I Didn't Know" saga, taking place between "Son of Harkin" and "Memory of Neil Something." And posted with his permission. It's just a small interaction I pictured after being inspired by Sterwolf59's writing, so read his saga or mine won't make much sense! Hope you enjoy!


**This story is inspired by the amazing Sterwolf59, who writes the best Celtic Thunder stories out there! I wrote it as an...extension, if you will, of Sterwolf59's "I Didn't Know" saga. It takes place between the end of "Son of Harkin" and the beginning of "Memory of Neil Something," and will not make sense unless you've read his saga! (If you haven't, please do - it's fantastic.) It is an unwritten moment that I pictured taking place while the guys are at the hospital waiting for Neil to wake up. This is not meant as plagiarism in any way - it is only my take on the story, and I am posting with the explicit permission of Sterwolf59. (Thank you so much, by the way.) Hope you enjoy, me' fellow Thunderheads!**

**-dancingdaydreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "I didn't know" saga - only the little story written here. **

Once Paul had calmed down a bit, I left him in Damian and Keith's capable hands. "Let's don't leave 'em alone together again," I suggested quietly te' Keith. "For now anyway." Keith nodded and settled into one of the chairs in the corner. Damian sat down beside him, looking at his surfer as if trying te' memorize his face.

I caught Cameron's eye and went out of George's room. Cam followed me, not saying anything, but reminding me all the same that he was there if I needed him.

As quietly as we could we slipped into the room that held Neil and Ryan. Me' heart skipped a beat out of pure emotion when I saw them. Ryan leaned forward in his chair by Neil's side, with Neil's one uninjured hand held in both of his. He propped himself up with his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead lightly against their entwined hands. The tenderness and love that flowed from Ryan te' his fiancée was practically tangible.

Unconsciously, I found me' hand seeking Cameron's. He laced his fingers through mine silently and I drew him closer. His warm, solid presence at me' side was all I could ask for te' make me feel better. Me' heart went out te' Ryan, because right now I couldn't imagine the terrible feeling I'd have if me' boyfriend wasn't alive and well and standing beside me.

I wasn't looking at Cam, but I could tell he was watching me' face. He probably had that adorable crease between his eyebrows he gets when he's worrying. He leaned his head into the crook of me' neck as we watched Ryan and Neil for a few minutes more.

"Are you okay?" Cam murmured te' me after a few more minutes went by. I finally turned toward him, and I felt me' heart steady at the sight of his face.

"Yeah," I told him softly. "M'alright." I rubbed me' thumb carefully over his hand as I continued te' hold it in mine. "Tell you what," I began reluctantly. "Why don't you go back with Keith and Damo?" Te' have him away from me was the last thing I wanted, but I had a feeling Ryan needed te' let out some of his stress and worry, and I didn't think he'd want an audience. Damn it! Was Cam going te' think I didn't want him there? But no – he glanced back at Ryan and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He needs you right now." He understood – of course he did, he was me' Cameron. He simply stretched up te' lightly kiss me' face, touching his lips te' the faint shadow of the almost-healed bruise on me' jaw – the one inflicted by his brother. I closed me' eyes at his touch, feeling the warmth from his lips spread through me, making me feel a little better than before. "See you in a bit," he added, squeezing me' hand reassuringly before he left the room. I regretfully let him go, before turning back te' look at Ryan.

Cam and I had been speaking so quietly I doubt he would have heard us anyway, but Ryan seemed to be absorbed in a little world that contained only him and Neil. I crossed the room te' me' friend in need. "Ryan?" I ventured gently. He lifted his head at the sound of me' voice, but he kept his eyes on his love, watching Neil's chest rise and fall evenly. I could see the tension in his shoulders and face.

"Ryan listen te' me," I said, trying te' sound more confident than I felt. "He's gonna be okay. He'll wake up, and he'll get better, ye' hear me?" Ryan turned his head toward me and met me' gaze. His forehead was drawn with anxiety and tears glistened in his dark eyes.

"He's gonna be just fine," I said, making my voice as gentle as I could. "You'll see. Everything will be alright." Ryan swallowed hard and didn't say anything. Poor guy – I'd known him for a while now, and he always tried te' be the strong, confident, optimistic one of the group, especially in his relationship with Neil. His world was threatening te' crumble around him, and I could see his bravado slipping. He'd been there for me back at Christmas when I had needed comfort (resulting in our random little accident that has kept me from ever getting too drunk again, believe me) and I was determined te' be here for him now.

"Ryan?" I asked again, silently willing him te' let out his pain.

"He's-" Ryan's voice cracked and a tear spilled over and rolled down his cheek. "I can't live without him," he said finally in a broken whisper.

Me' heart twisted with sympathy. "I know," I consoled him. "But ye' won't have te'," I told him firmly. I put me' hand on his arm te' comfort him, and looked him in the eye. "He's gonna be fine, and then ye'r gonna get married," I said, repeating me' words from earlier.

Ryan bowed his head and let his tears fall. I wasn't sure how he'd react, but I pulled him into a hug. Never letting go of Neil's hand, he leaned into me' arms and let a choked sob escape his throat. I patted his back a little awkwardly, and let him release his bottled-up fear. At last, he took a deep breath and pulled back, wiping his sleeve across his eyes. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry," I told him honestly. "Ye' know I'd have done the same thing…or…well…" I trailed off, me' face flushing as I recalled what _had_ occurred when Ryan last comforted me. He must have been thinking the same thing, because I saw a flash of amusement cross his face.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, listening te' the steady beep of Neil's heart monitor. Me' chest tightened looking at him – covered in bruises and cuts, with the entire right half of his body in casts and bandages. I felt a sudden, almost painful need to see Cameron, as if te' reassure meself that he was perfectly fine. I was amazed Ryan had kept it together this long.

"I'd best go check on George and the others," I said at last, sensing that Ryan wanted some time alone with Neil. "Will the two of ye' be alright?" Ryan nodded and turned back te' the bed, pressing Neil's hand te' his lips and warming it carefully between his palms.

As I reached the door, Ryan's voice stopped me. "Thank ye' Emmett."

"We're right here with ye'," I responded. "We're scared too."

As I came back into George's room, I headed straight te' Cam's arms. He gave me a tender hug, and then took me' hand and wrapped it in his.

"Okay?" he asked me. I nodded, not knowing what te' say. I glanced around the room and saw that George had gone te' sleep – clearly worn out by the recent drama. Paul was hunched in the corner, head in his hands. Keith and Damian were where they'd been when I left. Damo looked extremely uneasy, and I could see Keith's fingers were white where Damian gripped his hand. Keith was obviously trying te' keep up a calm demeanor for Damian's sake, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"How's Ryan holdin' up?" he asked me in a low voice.

"He's hangin' in there," I answered slowly, struggling te' find the right words. "He's…well…terrified. But he's holdin' it together." …_Barely_, I added in me' mind. Although I didn't voice that part, I think Keith and Damo probably guessed it anyway. They knew Ryan as well as I did.

Damo shifted anxiously in his chair – obviously unsettled by spending time in a hospital again. "Why don't ye' go take a break?" I suggested. "Get something te' eat maybe." Keith glanced at Damo and nodded, giving me a grateful look. "I promise I'll come find ye' if anything happens," I added.

"Thanks," Keith agreed, leading Damo te' the door sweetly. He carefully pulled his hand from Damian's and wrapped an arm around him, pulling his boyfriend close.

As they left I sank into a chair, rubbing me' palms against me' forehead. The emotional stress was taking its toll on me – I felt suddenly exhausted. Cam didn't ask me if I was okay – he knew I wasn't – none of us were. Instead he stood behind me, resting his hands lightly on the nape of me' neck. The slight pressure of his fingers felt good on me' tense shoulders and back, so I leaned into his touch gratefully. It had been a long day already, and I knew the night would only get tougher, so for now I took a deep breath, relaxed against Cam, and prepared meself te' face it.

**I'd love to know what you think...please review?**


End file.
